


Sleep it off

by maefables



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Criminal Masterminds, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, it's mentioned at least, jeremy is stressed and impulsive, ryan and jeremy arent technically dating (yet) but yanno how it goes, ryan is concerned but also...... ryan.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maefables/pseuds/maefables
Summary: "If we had died, I would've slept easy tonight."Alternatively Titled; Jeremy is stressed, and Ryan is bad at helping.





	Sleep it off

**Author's Note:**

> written as a sorta gift, sorta not.

Where Gavin, Michael, and Ryan were cheering, Jeremy’s stomach was twisting itself in knots. _Another successful heist_ , another round of anxious adrenaline. All Jeremy needed to do was ruin it once. Fuck up, just once. He hadn’t yet, but the feeling of what would happen if he did ate away at him.

Would he ever really die? No, not permanently.

Would the crew forgive him? Of course they would. They had a backup, they’d probably just rub it in for a while to joke with him. That would hurt, but it would at least relieve some of the panic settled deep in his gut.

A hand clapped over his shoulder, abruptly jerking Jeremy out of his thoughts. He turned his head to be greeted by Michael’s wide grin. Quickly, Gavin appeared at his other side, slinging his arm around Jeremy’s waist.

“Hey, we did it! Killed half the goddamn police force- _Ryan_ ,” Michael shot a quick, playful glare at the fourth member of their ensemble, “but we got back home alive!”

Ryan, standing opposite of the trio, shrugged. “Hey, they got in my way. Had to keep an eye out for you idiots so you didn’t get yourselves killed.”

“If we had died, I would’ve slept easy tonight.” Jeremy shrugged, rolling both the other lads off him. A frown was stuck on his face, one hand moving to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck. The energy he had was absolutely off the charts, itching to run off and get himself shot down before the anxiety killed him first.

After he spoke, the room fell silent for a bit. Michael scoffed at the floor, shuffling away from Jeremy and Gavin, heading towards the game systems propped up in the livingroom of the penthouse. Gavin frowned, lifting his hand, almost laying it on Jeremy’s back, before shaking his head and following after Michael.

Jeremy, feeling like an idiot for talking, spun on his heels and headed off towards the bedrooms. He barely registered the footsteps following him, until he had almost slammed his door in Ryan’s face. _The Vagabond_ had long since wiped the paint from his face, trotting after Jeremy into the room with a warm smile. He sat on the bed before the lad, leaning back on his palms.

“What’s eating at you?” Ryan asked with a hum, head tilting like that of a confused dog. Jeremy’s lips pursed for a moment in thought while he shrugged his usual purple jacket off, slinging it over the back of a chair.

“I- I don’t know. I’m full of energy, but, like. I’m fucking terrified. I just wanna fuck up a heist. Ruin it, just once. Just to get it out of the way. Everyone else has fucked it up one way or another or _something_ but I’ve been trying _so hard_ not to ruin anything. I’ve got more stress in my muscles than actual muscles,” Jeremy whined, flopping face-first into the mattress beside Ryan. One hand punched the bedding a few times in a weak attempt to release some energy.

Ryan hummed again beside him, to a tune Jeremy wasn’t familiar with, and laid his hands over Jeremy’s back.

“On the next one, we’ll go a little crazy and drop a couple more bullets than necessary. Get a little reckless with it, okay? Drive there in a big, armored mess with a turret on it and go wild. Think that would help?” Ryan asked, not really expecting an answer. If anything, he was only trying to provide comfort- maybe a laugh, if he was lucky. His hands massaged gently into Jeremy's back, slowly trying to work out the pent up knots of stress. 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. I take it you're gonna want turret duty though, right?” Jeremy hummed back at him, reaching up to tug one of his pillows down and rest his cheek on it. Thank God for Ryan Haywood, helping him out with smiles that make his heart flutter and hands that forced all the stress out of him.

Ryan's laugh was more like a snort, leaning forward to press his nose into Jeremy’s mismatched hair. He held there for a few minutes, the air around them growing silent, before kissing the top of Jeremy's head and leaning up again. 

“We’ll take turns. I get it on the way up, and you can have it on the way home after I've killed most of the police force again, and we'll be free men.” 

“You're my battle buddy, right?” Jeremy asked, a smile apparent in his tone.

“M-hmm,” Ryan nodded.

“Then you'll let me have it first.” 

“That's not fai-” Ryan's words were silenced by Jeremy sitting up, quickly grabbing his cheeks. The lad held his face in his hands, mushing it into as many weird expressions as he could. 

“It is fair. It's really fair. Give me the turret, or give me something else, right now, to convince me you deserve it, _Haywood_.” Jeremy challenged, hands releasing their hold on Ryan's face. The other man frowned for a moment in thought, before a wicked grin spread across his face. A terrifying grin, honestly. 

The grin was accompanied by Ryan shifting, shedding his jacket sloppily on Jeremy's floor, then leaning to wrap one arm around his waist. In the seconds it took for Jeremy to breathe, he was on his back against the mattress, staring up into bright blue eyes and that terrible, evil smile.

Just as he was about to question Ryan's motives, soft lips were on his nose. Then his cheek, then his jaw, then his forehead- anywhere that wasn't his lips. Each kiss was accompanied by the arm around his waist squeezing him into a hug. Jeremy's arms reached to latch around Ryan's neck, a soft whine stuck in his throat.

Ryan hummed against his ear, before finally giving in, pressing his lips softly against Jeremy's, the lad almost laughing at the scratchy feeling of their facial hair rubbing together. Jeremy felt the stress melt off his bones with how gentle and loving each touch from the most terrifying criminal in the county was.

When Ryan pulled away there was a triumphant smile on his face.

“Do I get the turret?”

“What?” Jeremy sputtered, head shaking quickly. “Oh, _you asshole_! There's no way that you're getting it with that cheap trick!”


End file.
